Misery is Love
by MoonlightMaiden14
Summary: In an unhappy marriage, Serenity finds it hard to accept that her husband may care for his mistress more than he does her. Without an heir being produced, Serenity's position is uncertain. She can only hope that the surprising love she holds in her heart for this cold man will be enough to get her a happy future with him as his wife, his lover, and his friend.
1. Chapter 1

_Story: Misery is Love_

_Chapter: One_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Characters: Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion_

_Rated: Mature_

**_Summary: In an unhappy marriage, Serenity finds it hard to accept that her husband may care for his mistress more than he does her. Without an heir being produced, Serenity's position is uncertain. She can only hope that the surprising love she holds in her heart for this cold man will be enough to get her a happy future with him as his wife, his lover, and his friend._**

_Notes: This story has been sitting on my USB drive for the longest time... probably a couple years now. I had intended to not post ANYTHING until it had been completed. However, since it's been so long since I've posted anything at all, I thought it would be time to show my loyal followers that I am not dead. This story has a total of four completed chapters, and I am almost finished with the fifth one. But it is not completed yet. I'm not sure how long I'll go between posting the first few completed chapters. I just warn you that I may put this story on hiatus with the others. It has been sitting on my computer unfinished for a very long time! Therefore, if you're looking for a story that you want completed quickly, then you may want to turn back now. For those of you who choose to stick around anyway, I thank you as well. Please consider writing a review so I know what you think of my newest story!_

_As for my incomplete stories, I continue to send my apologies. They are obviously on a very intense hiatus and I doubt they'll be off it anytime soon._

* * *

Misery is a dark, callous feeling that can bring any man to his knees. It can consume a person's soul, eating away at all the bliss they once may have felt. A bystander can almost see the feeling surrounding its victim, posing as a storm cloud. Misery isn't something a person should let lead their life. They should try every possible way to conquer this particularly nasty emotion. They should stuff it into a small black box with an unbreakable lock holding it closed.

They shouldn't let themselves live with such a feeling. It can willingly destroy that one person and if it's strong enough, the people around it won't survive either.

…

Being in an unloved, unwanted marriage isn't the easiest thing to live with, especially when that marriage was arranged for an alliance between two kingdoms. A marriage between the heirs of each kingdom, a prince and a princess, isn't unusual when it comes to wanting a peace offering, but what of the couple? What choice do they have? They cannot find the love they dreamed about throughout their lives, and they must enter into a partnership that they must commit themselves to for the rest of their existence.

How can a parent expect them to do such a thing?

This was the exact question Princess Serenity of the Moon asked herself as she watched her husband from across the dining hall's grand table. Silence lingered in the air and she could almost feel the chain wrapped around her vocal cords, forbidding her to speak aloud. She picked lightly at her breakfast meal as she nervously glanced at the man sitting on the opposite end, eating his meal almost contently as he read a file of papers.

A servant wandered over to her side, filling her glass with more juice. The princess smiled politely at the young girl. "Thank you, Lumina." Lumina lifted her shy brown eyes for only a moment at the gesture, but then quickly bowed her head before retreating back to the far wall. A soft sigh escaped the princess' parted lips as she returned her soft cerulean eyes to the black haired man before her. "Are you enjoying your breakfast, your highness?"

He lifted his head to look at her, his midnight blue stare boring into her own. "Yes, it is very well made. How is yours, princess?"

She smiled at his words. "It is delicious. I must say after living here for so long, I would think I would get used to the chef's cooking, but it still surprises me." He simply nodded at her reply, already returning his attention to the papers and food.

Only a few more collective minutes passed before the prince placed his utensils over his plate. Pushing back his chair, the legs barely scraping against the floor, he rose from his seat, taking the file into his hand. "I'm afraid I won't be able to make it to our lunch this afternoon, princess. I have an important engagement to attend to with the king."

Even though she still had some food on her plate, it was a custom to be finished when the man of the table was done. She followed his lead, slowly rising from her chair. "Thank you for informing me, sire. I will see you and my in-laws at dinner this evening then. Have a good day."

He nodded briefly once again before he lowered himself into a bow. Glancing quickly at the file again, he walked to the large black wooden doors, the guards at the entrance opening them as he neared. Serenity stood there practically rooted to the spot as she listened to his heavy boots connecting with the marble floor, the sound fading away as he ventured down the long hall.

With his presence gone, Serenity visibly relaxed. She called her right hand maid over to her. "Ophelia, I'd like to return to my room, please."

The middle aged maid hurried over to her mistress, her black skirts fluttering around her aging legs. "Yes, milady." With the doors thrust open once again, the princess and Ophelia sauntered into the halls of the Golden Palace.

Stilettos clacked against the floors as Serenity was led to her quarters. Once there, the two guards at the entrance bowed low to their princess before opening the doors. Serenity elegantly rushed into the rooms with Ophelia following, the doors closing behind them. The silver-haired woman fell on her bed, her arms falling next to her. "I hate having breakfast with him. I really do."

"I know, Serenity, but it is something you must endure." When they're alone, Serenity allows Ophelia to use her name, hating the customary titles that were bestowed upon her.

"But he's so cold. We've been married for a year now and he still hardly looks at me." She groaned unhappily, pulling a pillow over to cover her face.

"There's still time for things to change. You just have to present that opportunity to him."

Sitting up swiftly, Serenity glared at her friend. "Is everyone on this planet blind? I've been trying to get him to accept me for a _year_! A year, Ophelia! He looks at me like I'm a worthless piece of dirt when I know I'm not. I'm his wife, for Selene's sake! He should at least acknowledge that."

Ophelia sighed at her words, sitting down next to the princess on the grandiose bed. "I know, Serenity. I've watched you do everything you can, and I'm sorry they're not working, but that's just how Prince Endymion is. He's a cold, unemotional, mysterious man." She turned her head towards her, a smile on her face. "But I have faith that the light I see in you will eventually be noticed and consumed by him. Once he opens those eyes of his, he'll see the person he really wants is already here. Just trust me on that."

Serenity sniffed, brushing away a few tears that started to descend down her pale cheeks. "I'm just tired of waiting." Standing up from the gold sheets that covered her bed, she walked over to the window that would open up to the balcony. "I just don't understand how it happened, especially with the way he treats me. " She looked over at the woman on the bed. "How could I have fallen in love with a man like him?"

Ophelia lifted herself off the bed of the royal couple to place her hand on the princess' shoulder. "You fell in love with your husband even when you didn't expect to. There's nothing wrong with that. But if you want him to return those feelings, I think it's time you developed a back bone. You're not going to catch him the way you are now."

"What should I do?"

"Only you know that, but if it were me, I would start by doing something about those mistresses of his."

Even with the sudden pang in her heart, she giggled. "That would definitely help." Wrapping her friend in a hug, she whispered her thanks. Ophelia was right. She wasn't going to get anywhere by just letting him continue his ways. She had to step in. She had to be the loving wife she knew she could be.

Serenity's husband, Prince Endymion of Earth, sat on the edge of the bed, pulling his shirt over his head. His favorite mistress, Lady Naomi Hayes, laid strewn across the black sheets without a care of her nude form.

Naomi rose to a kneeling position, bringing her head to his shoulder, her lips to his ear. "When will you be back?"

Endymion's voice was cold and unaffectionate. "I don't know—when I have the time."

"Mm, but I thought you were going to take me shopping today," Naomi said, her whining voice high in pitch.

"I've never taken you shopping, Naomi. You have your own husband for that." He rose from the bed, pulling on his pants as he walked away.

"But he's so greedy."

"And you're not?" Endymion flicked her dress at her with his foot, the cloth landing on the mattress. "Get dressed before you go."

"I wouldn't go out like this!" Naomi cried, astonished at the thought.

With his boots already on and his appearance acceptable, Endymion walked towards the door. Placing his hand on the handle, he cast her a doubtful look before opening the door and disappearing into the halls.

…

Serenity ventured near the windows of the palace, her eyes following the thin white clouds that littered the late morning sky. Nestled between the white puffs of sky, the moon was faded in the blue. Serenity lightly placed a pale hand against the window as she tried to get as close as possible to her childhood home. But looking at it through glass, she never felt so far away, so contained on this blue-green planet. This was her prison and all she wanted at this moment was her paradise.

Suddenly, a new pair of footsteps sounded on the floor, making Serenity casually glance over to see who it was. Her eyes went wide for a second before she straightened herself properly under the stare of the prince. She curtsied, her white skirts collecting on the black marble. "Sire, it's a pleasure to see you."

He nodded at her briefly. "What are you doing near the window? You know you must not be seen this early."

She lowered her head at his words, knowing full well that she was to stay inside the palace until the clock struck noon. "My apologies, your highness. I was watching the beautiful sky, and I forgot the time."

He eyed her carefully, unsure of how to take her explanation. "You need to be mindful of your position. It is very dire that you know your place until you are queen."

Down the hall, a door slammed open, and the sounds of heels against the floor filled their ears. A woman's voice followed. "Endymion!"

Serenity and Endymion both turned at the call, their eyes landing on the rushing form of the Lady Naomi. As soon as Naomi saw exactly who Endymion was speaking to, her mouth snapped shut, her eyes going wide with shock. Sucking in a sharp breath, Serenity stared down at the red-haired woman and the very fitting purple dress that showed too much for the imagination.

"Lady Naomi," she breathed out, her gentle, musical voice going dry. Serenity could feel the stare of her husband and his mistress on her as she tried to gain control of her winning emotions. Tears started to fill her cerulean eyes, her hand already traveling to cover her mouth. "I-"

"Princess-," Endymion began, but he didn't bother to move toward her.

She shook her head, her arm falling to her side. "No, it's all right." She turned her face to the window again, looking to the moon for guidance. "It was just a shock to hear your mistress address you so informally while I, your wife, have yet to speak your name."

His eyes narrowed at the statement but he did not respond. Instead he turned his attention to the frozen woman beside him, watching as her shocked expression turned smug. "Naomi, go back to your village."

She blanched. "Wait, Endy-"

"I said go! Do not argue with me!" His voice rose, his eyes turning black. Endymion motioned a guard standing at the end of the hall. "Take her to her carriage and make sure she leaves." The guard came forward, standing next to Naomi. Bowing low to his master, he waited for Naomi to move away from the prince. With a grunt and twist of her heel, she walked swiftly away from the royal couple, arrogance in her step. The guard followed behind.

When Endymion returned his focus to his wife, she was nowhere to be seen. A flutter of white skirts disappeared behind the corner.

…

Breathing heavily, Serenity leaned against a wall inside the horses' stable, trying to calm her nerves. The tears started to descend, making Serenity collapse to the hay covered ground. Pulling her knees to her chest, she started to sob, not knowing why she was so affected by what had just taken place.

It wasn't the first time she had seen Naomi up close. She'd seen her in the distance many times, but only up close a few, and never before had the encounter had this effect like it did today. Why did she care that Naomi was allowed to call him by his name but she wasn't? Why was she crying about something as insignificant as that?

"I hate her," she mumbled through the tears. The short response seemed to answer it all. A mistress had the privilege of being in his life while she, the wife, had yet to make a mark upon the stone.

…

Night had descended, bringing Serenity to her bed. With the gold silk sheets pulled up to her chin, she laid as close to the edge as she could without falling off. The tears had been long gone when her responsibilities had caught up with her. Gabriella, her lady in waiting, had found her alone in the stables, brushing the horses with her mind in a daze. Angrily bringing her back inside, Serenity was forced to endure her lessons with a more heated tutor, Lady Louise Lambert.

It had been a relief to be brought to her room for the evening. Dinner with the royal family had been particularly quiet; Endymion hardly looked at her the entire time. His mother, Queen Gaia, was the sweetest woman, but knowing her son's unhappiness with his new wife dampened her usual joyous mood. The king, Damien, spoke mostly politics with Endymion, but nothing was directed towards her the whole time, except for the automatic greeting of entrance.

Now, she was safe in her bed, and sleep would soon come and take her from her miserable reality. Every dream always took her back to the moon, to her mother, to her dear friends and mentors. It brought her to the place she wished she could be every day, every hour, every moment of this new life in chains.

* * *

_First chapter, fin. I hope you enjoyed what you read! I really love this story, the characters, and just the general feel of it. It's a great plot to write thus far. Please type up some form of a review-I love hearing from my readers!_

_For the future, I rated this chapter Mature because it may become mature in the future. I haven't yet decided what I'll do with that. Just to warn everyone that there may or may not be mature scenes. _

_THANK YOU FOR READING THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MISERY IS LOVE! I LOOK FORWARD TO SOME REVIEWS!_

_-MoonlightMaiden14_

_P.S. I love and miss you all._


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Misery is Love

Chapter: Two

Anime: Sailor Moon

Pairing: Serenity/Endymion

Rated: Mature

Author's Notes: I'm so happy to see all the positive responses for this! As I warned, the updates will be slow, but if you're willing to be patient with me, I'll forever be happy to have you as a reader. Much love, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Just as she was about to finally fall asleep after the long day, the door to her room slowly crept open and a figured slipped inside. Frozen to the bed, Serenity closed her eyes tightly, trying to remain calm. Her breathing turned shallow as she tried to appear asleep to the man undressing himself before the bed. The other side of the bed sunk after he pulled the sheets away, letting his body rest on the comfortable mattress. A sigh escaped his lips as Serenity felt the covers being pulled back on.

Serenity held her façade until she could feel the mattress under him relax and his breathing turn deep and even. Most nights she fell asleep before he even retired for the night, but after what had happened today, something was itching at her lids to keep her awake just to make sure he'd return.

And he had so now it was safe to close her eyes and escape to the moon.

…

Breakfast came all too soon, forcing the princess to be with her husband like nothing was wrong with their marriage. This morning was much like any other Serenity had attended; except Endymion didn't have any files to read and that meant the silence was worse than usual.

"Did you sleep well last night, prince?" Serenity said, trying to break the silence like she did every morning. It didn't usually work.

"I did. Thank you." He didn't look up from his food. "I trust you did as well?"

"Yes. There were pleasant dreams." She smiled even though he wasn't looking at her. His utensils continued to scrap across the plate. She took a small sip of her juice. "Sire, I was hoping you would let me go riding today. Moonlight was just brought here and she hasn't been out for awhile. I thought we could go together."

"Maybe some other time, princess. I have duties that must be finished today, and I don't have the time for trivial matters." He finally looked up from his plate, his midnight gaze catching her off guard. Her face fell and she looked at her own food, unable to force the lump in her throat to disappear.

"Oh." It was all she could manage for a reply.

"And I know you have tea with the queen this afternoon. You wouldn't want to put yourself in a place where you would miss that." At moments like this, she just wished he would return to his silent state.

"Yes, that is true. I wouldn't want to disappoint her majesty," she said, her voice coming out low and broken.

Did he even notice? "Do you need to be reminded of the time?"

She shook her head, her eyes still downcast. "No, sire. I remember. Thank you for the thought." She hated feeling so low.

"That's good to hear." She could hear the chair being pushed away from the table. "Well, I must go. Have a good day, princess."

Her lifeless limbs automatically stood, letting her body fall into a curtsy. "You as well, your highness."

His bow followed before he turned his back on her, leaving her standing in the dining hall alone like every morning. Today would be no different from any other, and the pain in her heart told her she wished it wasn't true.

…

The morning passed, and before she could blink, Serenity found herself sitting across a small table with the queen dipping her spoon in her tea. Waiting for her to take the first sip, Serenity sat patiently until the edge of the cup was settled on her majesty's lip before she followed suit.

The queen placed her cup back on its little, matching plate before folding her hands in her lap. "I'm glad you could join me today, Serenity. We girls don't have a lot of time to spend together and get to know one another."

"It's nice to be here, your majesty. Thank you." Serenity smiled at her mother-in-law. "And I agree. This is a treasured moment."

Queen Gaia smiled softly at the silver-haired young woman. "I wish you would call me Gaia. You are, after all, family to me."

Serenity took another sip of her tea before speaking again. "My apologies, your highness, but I have become accustomed to addressing you in this way. It will be a hard habit to break but I shall try."

"Thank you." The queen lifted a small cookie onto her plate. "How are things going with my son?"

She knew this was going to be brought up. "They are going just fine."

"Don't lie to me, child. I am a mother. I can see through them." She took another sip of her tea. "Tell me the truth."

"I don't want to upset you, your majesty," Serenity said, her words feeling twisted and uncomfortable on her tongue.

Queen Gaia shook her head, her soft red locks swaying around her beautifully. "I know they aren't improving." She sighed, looking at the window. "I don't know what to do for you two. When your mother, Damien and I made this match, it looked perfect from so many different angles. You both were beautiful and would make a fine couple appearance wise, and you're both intelligent so the world would be in goods hands once you and Endymion succeeded us. We all thought you two would connect the moment you met, but even kings and queens can be mistaken. It's been a year since the wedding, and if I'm not fooled, your marriage has yet to be consummated. Am I right?"

At the reminder of her marriage bed, Serenity sat shocked in her seat. It wasn't the first time she was told about it, but never once had it been the queen to do so. But she couldn't lie to her, of all people who have spoken of it. "No, it has not."

She nodded. "I thought so. I've spoken to Gabriella several times about the matter. Serenity, child, you do understand the importance of an heir, do you not?"

"I do, your majesty. Trust me. I am fully aware of the situation I am in."

"If you are so aware of it, then why have you not made love to my son?"

If there would be someone willing to listen to her honesties, then why not embrace it? "Unfortunately, your majesty, all my efforts to do so have been left unrequited. Ever since I was brought to this place as his wife, my attempts to do my duties haven't been welcomed. I hate to say this, but your son is more comfortable in the bed of his mistress than his own with me."

At her words, the queen sat still. Politely clearing her throat, she took a casual sip of tea again. "I see." She paused briefly, eyeing the servants around her. Her voice went softer. "Is it Lady Naomi?" Serenity nodded. "Ah. His father and I told him to release her before the wedding. I see he hasn't followed through."

"I don't think he wants to, my queen." Serenity shook her head. "I don't know what to do anymore. I'm living each day in the shadow of her, and I don't know how to escape. I know my duty is to produce an heir, but I'm having trouble finding the answer to how I can do that when he holds a mistress so closely."

Gaia held up a hand, motioning for Serenity to stop. "No need to say anymore, Serenity. I understand. The king had a handful of mistresses before I came into the picture, and he kept one in particular after our wedding. It took me about this time in your marriage to finally rid him of her." Serenity's eyes went wide at the confession. The queen giggled lightly. "I know what you're thinking. Don't worry. She's living in another district now with her new husband and two children. They're happy. I've been watching." She winked.

Serenity smiled. "That's nice to hear."

"Yes. But it took time and patience, and it'll be the same for you. All I can say is that his father and I will try to talk to him about it, but there aren't any guarantees that will work. As his wife, it is your job to be the one to captivate him and make him look at you as his wife, his lover, and his best friend, and only with those three things can you be the mother of his children." She reached across the small distance to place her hand over her daughter-in-law's. "And I will do my best to help you in whatever way I can, dear one. I can see the good he needs in his life in you."

A small tear slipped down Serenity's cheek as she smiled warmly at the queen, feeling welcomed for the first time in what seemed like forever. "Thank you, Gaia."

…

Twilight had taken over the sky as Endymion rode around on the open field with his black stallion, Midnight. The wind ripped through his hair furiously as the horse under him pushed harder to go as fast as he could. His black shirt felt like it was going to tear at the seams from the pressure of the air against him. The land around him blurred as he raced to the edge of the woods, but he didn't care where Midnight took him. He just enjoyed relishing in the feeling of the freedom riding seemed to give him each time he went.

Dinner had been unusually chatty tonight. His mother and his wife kept exchanging secret glances and smiles at each other in between their conversations, and he couldn't understand why. They rarely spoke and even when they did, never before did they come out of it like they did today.

What was said at tea that changed things between them? He knew it was about him, and he wanted to know what it was they said. He knew he wouldn't be able to win it out of his mother, but he might have a chance with Serenity. He'd just have to speak with her after he returned to their room for the night.

All he knew was that he didn't like the change, and if it was up to him, things would be back to normal tomorrow.

…

Sitting up in bed, Serenity propped a book against her knees, enjoying the breeze that was coming through the open window. She could hear the nightly creatures of the Earth making their entrances outside, and the noise helped calm her. A small lamp was switched on to give her enough light to read some before she went to bed. Returning her attention to the page she had marked, Serenity let herself fall into the story of star-crossed lovers.

The queen had given her the advice she needed to hear today, and finally, she was going to unwind and show Endymion that she meant business. She had a duty to fulfill, and starting tonight, she would show she had as much fiber in her being as Lady Naomi did. She would speak up and show Endymion that she was his wife, not her. These thoughts brought a smile to her face, a giggle erupting from her throat.

A few minutes passed before the door to the bedroom opened, and Endymion walked inside. Serenity briefly looked up long enough to notice some dirt on his usually neat and tidy clothing and that his hair looked a bit unruly.

"Good evening, sire. Are you all right?" she asked, unsure of how to take his appearance.

"I'm fine," he said simply before going into the adjoining bathroom. She heard the water turn on, and decided it would be best to just return to her book.

She was in the middle of reading about the newest getaway of the lovers before Endymion emerged from the bathroom, looking fresh again. Already dressed in his nightly attire, he walked to the other side of the bed before lying down. Pulling the covers up over his body, he sighed heavily into his pillow.

"Good night," Serenity said as she flipped the page.

"Good night," he said softly, rolling onto his side to face the other way. The only sound was the occasional noise of the turning of a page, and a few more minutes passed before Endymion sat up. "How was tea?"

Serenity looked over at him, surprised to hear the question. "It was pleasant, thank you."

"I see my mother and you are getting along now. It must have been very pleasant," he said.

Serenity smiled at him. "It was. Your mother is a very delightful person to talk to."

"She is." He went silent, rubbing at his bare shoulder. "What did you two talk about?"

"Our marriage." She turned the page.

He knew it. "What about it?"

"It's miserable," she said briefly.

His mouth opened in shock at the blunt statement. "Excuse me?"

She looked over at him, raising one thin silver eyebrow. "Do you not agree?"

He shook his head, still stunned. "How did we get into this conversation?"

She didn't respond right away, her eyes glancing back at the book. "You asked what your mother and I talked about. I'm being honest. I told her how unhappy we are to be matched and that you'd much rather spend your time with your mistress than with me. The fact that we have yet to consummate our marriage is solid proof of that statement."

He cleared his throat. Serenity had never spoken to him this way before. She was nothing but quiet, polite, and respectable to the people around her, especially him. "Naomi is none of your concern. I would suggest you hold your tongue on that matter."

"None of my concern? I would say not. She is the basis for the failure in our marriage. You're too occupied with her to even try to get to know me. How can you expect a happy marriage when you make no effort to change its darkening course?" She shut her book, placing it on the end table. "Do you really think you are the only one who didn't want to be in this marriage? But unlike you, I was taken from my home and brought here to make you happy. I only wish that would be given in return. But instead, my husband disappears well into the night with a mistress he should have left before I even arrived."

His eyes grew cold and uncaring, a trademark for his defense. "I think you need to stop."

Serenity rose from the bed, pulling her robe over her silver nightgown. "No, I think you need to stop. I'm asking you to dismiss Lady Naomi for my sake. I know you don't like me, and right now, I don't like you very much either. But if you have any hopes for a successful marriage for your people, you need to make some changes in your life. I'm tired of waiting for you to look at me with the same respect I bestow on you. It takes two to make a happy marriage, and I'm blaming you for our misery." There was a soft knock on the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to spend the evening in another room. I think you need some space to think about these obvious problems. Good night."

Without another word, Serenity fastened the robe around her front before walking to the door. Ophelia waited for her on the other side. Keeping her face forward, Serenity walked out of the room and into a place that would hopefully be brighter than what it once was. A weight had been lifted off her shoulders, and tonight she would dream of the moon again, but it wouldn't be the same as what it once was.

* * *

Just a friendly reminder if you didn't read it above: the updates for this story will be slow. If you're willing to be patient with me, as always I will be more than delighted to have you as a reader.

I hope you enjoyed this second chapter, and I appreciate every review you send!

REVIEW!

MoonlightMaiden14


End file.
